percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Evolutionary Walk: Info Page
This page is dedicated to the principal characters in the Evolutionary Walk Garret History You want to know my story? Fine here it is but I got to tell you its not pretty. I was born to Cybele and Marcus Chase. They met in a bar at my dad's batchelor party. They had a couple of drinks, one thing got to another and they ended in the Bar's hotel making love. They parted they ways at the morning. The next day he married Lissy Jackson(maid name) and was happy with her. A few months into the marrige "Mom" found out that she was pregnate. Dad was extatic that he was going to have his own son or daughter. Things when well with the pregnency and "Mom" gave birth to Hailey, the girl who I love the most(after Ginny of course). The day that Mom and Dad were coming from the Hospital they found a basket with a note inside, which read: Dear Marcus: I know that this is unexpected but I need you to take care of your son. I know that Lissy does not know about our incounter but he need, he can't grow up in the Olympus. Too much power for a little boy. He a demi-god and I'm a godess. Cybele, mother nature. '' ''Please take care of him, Love Cybele Mom was actually happy but Dad was scared that we could be to much of family to matain. I grew up with Hailey great we spend a lot time together but then Lissy and Dad divorced when I was 3. They told each other that weren't in love with each other and Dad even said that there was someone else. I meet that someone else 2 months later and he brought the love of my life with her. Ginny as soon as I saw her I though that she was a snobby one but over time I meet a really nice girl who was just fitting in with her bisexual father. After a few years I understud that my Dad prefeard boys over girls and I did not care he was my father the one who raised me and the one who loved me. Then when I reached the age of "I like girls but at the same time I don't" I realiced that I had feeling for Ginny but I didn't known if she would be like me. Dad and Dad totally forbaid that we even hug or hold hand,they though that the whole Alpes comunity would be discusted with the fact of two step-siblings dating so I went on dates with girls to fill the whole in my heart fron dissapointing Dad. When Ginny celebrated her 14 birthday and I celebreted my 15 (yes we were born one year appart from each other and on the same day) I asked her out on a date in which she denies becouse she said that she was alredy had a boyfriend and that she loved him. But I got invited to a party in which I saw that "loving boyfriend" beating her. I inminialy went and defend her and her honor. She said yes to my invitacion fro the date. We went out a couple of times before she dissapeard Ginny History WIP